Forbidden Kisses : Twice the Bite
by merbites
Summary: Skye Ciel had been trying to keep from being noticed for the rest of her high school career by being as boring and plain as possible after a dark past with her first dating experience - so why is it so hard for her to shake the Romanian hottie, Claude Sterling, off her trail! And who is Jagger Maxwell! Another home schooled weirdo!
1. Once Upon a Bite

Forbidden Kisses  
Twice the Bite

Chapter 1.  
Once Upon a Bite

Dullsville High School, the place where no dreams come true and where all cliques can agree they would rather be somewhere else.

I'm Skye Ciel, or otherwise known as the most invisible person you will ever meet. Sure, my name is crazy interesting and maybe I know my way around several sci-fi classic movies, classic novels, and monster movies.  
But that doesn't mean a thing to most of the people at Dullsville High.

The one thing I'm not completely ignored for is my artwork, I am always being watched once I pull out a notebook or getting responses on my devilart account.  
It makes me feel so nice to have people make me feel tangent … Not like a ghost that is doomed to roam the halls of Dullsville High for at least four years.

But I'm getting off track, this story is about how I came to believe in Vampires.

The days start the same – from waking up and showering, to brushing my teeth, to getting orange juice, and finally to school. I don't really need to get into detail much about school … It's pretty self-explanatory.

It was pretty normal till I went to slip past a girl and ended up getting knocked in the nose by her elbow.  
I groaned from the pain on my nose and looked up to see her with her arm up wide, hissing something at this boy – his eyes drifted down to mine once I felt my blood drip into my palm. At that same time the girl turned around and placed her hand on my shoulder with an apologetic smile on her lips.  
"Oh geeze! I'm sorry! I was just… I was taking care of this idiot." I adjusted my glasses and looked the girl over again.

Raven Madison, the goth girl who put Trevor Mitchell's underwear on his locker, I heard all about that… And I also laughed.

"It's cool, I'm gonna head to the nurse though… I think I'm bleeding." I had mumbled in response to her.

"I can walk with you?" The man offered, I felt his finger slip under the bridge of my glasses and slide them off with ease. "Brown eyes … hm…" He smirked while looking down to me.

"Yes, Brown eyes…. I was born with these and they happen to be the same color as most humans on earth." I leaned back from him and then held up my hand. "May I have my glasses back now? I sort of need them to see…"

He looked them over as Raven slapped him upside the head, "Give her the glasses back idiot!" She turned to him and gave him an icy glare, "And I am taking her to the nurse, I hit her so I am taking her… Not to mention I don't trust you."

"Why not?" The man leaned over Raven, he had reflexes that were almost snake-like … I wasn't sure whether I should be crept out or highly attracted to him. "Are you jealous?" Raven turned a dark red as she pushed him back from her.

"Of course not! I don't care if you take some girl to the nurse-"

"Then it's settled!" He linked his arm with mine and dragged me down the hallway, slipping my glasses into his shirt-pocket. As soon as my eyes looked at his black button-down blouse it began to take in the rest of him. He had white hair with black streaks, black nails, black tight jeans, and black boots. "Claude Sterling." He stated.

"Excuse me?" I hadn't taken my gaze off of him this entire time.

"Claude Sterling is my name, and you are…?" He turned his blue eyes down to me; I snapped my head to face the front and gulped.

"Skye…" It came out in a whisper; my cheeks were flourished with red since I could still feel his gaze set on me. "Aren't you new to this school? Didn't you come from Romania?" I wondered as I looked back – he was still looking at me!

"I am, I wouldn't mind being a brand new number in your phone- either." Smooth bastard. I shook my head and pulled back from him, the halls were empty now and I really needed to get to the nurse before my teacher thought I was late.

"Give me my glasses and go to class." I demanded now, my heartbeat was slamming itself against my ribcage to the point where I was sure he heard it.

"I'll go if we can meet up tonight?" He wondered, his body towering over me, my hand dropping so I could feel what was behind me while I backed up from him. "You smell … So yummy." He grinned and trailed his finger over my lips where some of the blood had trickled, then pulled his bloody finger back and glided his tongue along the liquid.

"What…?" I blinked in disbelief, "Keep the glasses! Goodbye!" I screamed and darted to the nurse's office.

Of course I ended up getting in trouble once the nurse sent me back to my classroom, but I managed to get away with not getting detention since I had a legitimate note from the nurse.

I was laying in my room thinking over everything now, he licked my blood off his finger! This guy was seriously something else!

But… was it horrible that I still thought he was so frighteningly attractive? He had those eyes… Those "get lost in me" eyes. They were the kind that you would read about in stories … The ones with magical properties to allow creatures to get whatever they desired from their prey.

I shook my head and sucked in my breath, I had vowed not to date – I wasn't going to fall in love since I knew it didn't exist.

And in times like these there was only one place I could really go to.

Countless memories were captured here, my innocence was lost here, my heart was left shriveled and dead here.

It was an outdoor theater that had hardly been used since its hay-day in 18-whatever, I had a boyfriend at the time that took me here… But all he wanted from it was sex … And what he got from it was so much more.

And what I paid for that was so much more.

"Aw, you like the arts too?"

Sounded a voice from behind me.

I looked back and saw Claude with his hands in his pockets, stalking towards me with that devilishly handsome grin on his lips.

"Go away." I growled, standing from the picnic table I had parked beside, I didn't want to be caught in a place like this with another man. "How did you even find me? Why are you-?"

"Glasses?" He offered, holding out my teal-framed glasses for me to take. I looked down to them and then back up to Claude. "I mean … If you want me to keep them as a token of your love then…"

"Thank you." I snatched them from his grasp and slipped them back onto my face, "Now leave me alone."

"You're pretty adamant about being alone places, huh?" he draped his arm around my shoulder and looked over the theater. "I'd think you might get lonely with a mind-set like that?"

"Well I'm not, so go away."

"Are you lying to me, toots?" I gulped at his sudden nickname, "Man, you're really red right now aren't you?"

"Shut your mouth!" I laughed and covered my cheeks, walking away from him. "I do not appreciate your attempts at flirting." I looked back to Claude to see that he had his arms crossed stubbornly.

"Attempts?" He truly seemed off-set by this, "I thought that was my A- game, thank you very much." He flipped his hair with one hand, giving that signature smirk of his. If I didn't have my glasses on then I would have sworn that I saw sparkles fling themselves from the tips of his hair. "So what is the story with this sad-looking place?" Claude wondered, grasping his chin while he studied the theater.

"It's an old theater …" I could feel my heart sinking as he asked, "But it hasn't been used in a long-long time…"

"So why are you up here? Reliving the memories of old drama geeks?" He wondered with that grin still lifting his features, now standing beside me as I fiddled with my fingers and looked at the busted down stage, the places where chairs used to be but people stole over the years.

"No … I come here to think sometimes… Places with negative memories tend to make me think better." I gulped, hopefully that would be enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"Negative? What is this where your ex took you-" He was laughing when he looked down to me and noticed my expression of worry, gulping nervously he rubbed the back of his neck. "W-well at least you didn't end up sixteen and pregnant." He laughed and looked at me again, but as a tear escaped my eye he coughed. "Jeeze…" He gulped.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I mumbled, I already knew he didn't really need to know anything else… My face gave everything away. "At least now you don't have to waste your time with me." I smirked and turned around to go back to my car.

"Hey! Wait a second!" He hurried after me and took my arm, pulling me against him with a grin. "Why would I give up so easy?"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention – I had sex with him but I'm not interested in sex with you." I pushed him back, "Or anyone for that matter." I flipped my hair and began walking away once more, but he grabbed my hand.

"You're pretty stubborn, huh?" He laughed and stroked his thumb over the skin on my knuckles. "None of that stuff matters to me, toots." He grinned, "You taste way too good to let go over some fuckboy."

"UGH!" I shouted and slapped him, "You're gross! Are you talking about when you tasted my nose blood today?" I shouted, reeling my hand back to slap him again but he caught it; his eyes were glued to mine.

"Let's meet up in town for a date?" His hand moved up to my chin to keep it in place and set on his electric blue hues. "I want to take you shopping."

"O-okay…" I mumbled helplessly, my mind was functioning normally but I was numb! I wasn't sure what I was agreeing to exactly but I couldn't help myself!

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow, how about after school? I'll pick you up … Toots!" He winked and flipped his finger off my chin- causing me to blink as he then walked off.

While standing there for a few more minutes I then realized what happened, throwing my keys onto the ground in frustration I shouted.

"Shit!"


	2. Deadly Truth

**Chapter 2.**

 **Deadly Truth**

The next day when I went to school it couldn't have been more abnormal.

"Hey!" Called a now friendly Raven Madison, she hopped beside me between passing periods and leaned on the locker neighboring my own. "So … Not to be weird but… You aren't feeling strange after being taken to the nurse – are you?" She was looking me up and down, grabbed my arm and lifted it as if her answer were in my pits.

"I feel the same…?" I laughed, pulling my arms back and looking her over as well. "Are you feeling alright Miss Madison?" She was turning red for such a pale girl.

"W-well yeah, I mean I'm just asking because Claude is a straight up player! So you had better be careful!" She leaned towards me and glanced around with her hand up – trying to act sneaky I suppose. "I hear he has gotten around with a bunch of girls."

"Who has?" My locker door was suddenly shut, I looked at the closed locker and then over to see Claude with his flame tattoos reaching up his arms and accentuating his muscles. "Surely not myself – I mean I just got to this school!"

There was this unspoken tension between Raven and Claude, rather than ask about it I decided it would be wise to just walk away – which resulted in the both of them shouting at me in unison.

"She's my friend Claude! This means she's off limits!" Raven snapped to the pale boy, placing her arm around my shoulders and sticking her tongue out at him. "So shove off!"

"Oh really? Did Skye just so happen to become your friend within a day?"

"Yes! Tell him Skye!" Raven swiveled our bodies around and unhooked her arm from around my shoulders. I looked at Claude, who was standing a bit further from me; my cheeks were getting really hot while the silence bore into my head.

"Yep, we're … t-totes? Friends… now?" I tried to make it seem as believable as possible but Claude seemed unmoved. "We have bracelets at our houses with bats on them that say BFF."

This had Claude rolling; he wiped a fake tear of laughter from his eye and stepped towards me. "Then it looks like I'll have to buy you something better when we go on our shopping spree tonight- hm?"

Raven pulled me back to her and glared, "You're not taking Skye out on a date! Who knows what you're going to buy her – you pervert!" I fidgeted a little bit and gulped at the thought of the name she gave him – _pervert_.

"You know, I think it's time for us to get to our classes – as for me I have lunch." I slipped away from the two and began walking calmly to the lunchroom before they were beside me again.

"I have lunch now too!" Raven shouted with an excited smile across her lips.

"What do you know – so do I!" Claude wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head. "It's like it was destiny."

"Or just the emptiest lunch period." I grumbled, rolling my eyes at him and peeling off his arm. "Don't you two have other friends that are missing you right now?" I wondered.

"Nah I think my gang can handle themselves without me …" Claude mused – tapping his chin with a black nail polished finger.

"Becky is probably snogging with Matt! Er- Skye… what about all of your friends?" Raven came back with, hurrying beside me so she could shoot a winning smile.

"Oh- I have friends too …" I turned red and thought about that whole ordeal in and of itself. "They get really busy." I could see Claude studying me silently from the corner of my eye as Raven patted my back.

"Skye… do you not have-?" I gently pushed off Raven's hand with a little smile across my lips.

"I'll see you two around." With that I fast-walked through the doors of the cafeteria and made my way to the corner table in the back of the lunch room. No one liked sitting there since it was by all of the trash cans and the smell was enough to peel the paint off the prison walls of Dullsville high.

I sat there in peace – reading the newest chapter in my favorite manga, _Battie Magica_ , till I heard the familiar voices of my new friends from the hall.

"Hey! Skye! We can sit here can't we?" Raven laughed and plopped herself down across from me with Becky and Matt beside her. "This is Becky- and her boyfriend Matt! What is it that you're reading?"

"Uh, just a comic book." I felt it was easier to explain books to people since not everyone knew what manga was.

"I think I saw you reading that in mythology." Raven wondered, tapping her chin as she looked the cover over from where she sat. "Which reminds me- I am having the hardest time with the current assignment in that class- do you think you can help me?"

I blinked; someone really wanted my help…?

"Well… Yeah… We're covering the tasks of Hercules- And what he wants you to do is write a short summary of tasks you might do if you were stuck with the same inner-turmoil as Hercules."

"What was his inner-turmoil?" Becky wondered, now becoming intrigued.

"Hercules was driven mad by Hera and killed his entire family- although he didn't know it was Hera that made him do it. So Hercules went about doing chores in order to make up for murdering his family – but then ended up burning himself alive, which caused him to burn off his mortal flesh and become a god."

The girls stared at me blankly as I looked back at them, not really sure what just happened and why they were so surprised.

"You actually listened?" Raven squinted her eyes at me, "but… It's school."

"Mythology is my favorite, it's like one big story… and the kind of stories that I actually enjoy too." I bubbled up with delight as I thought about it all – mythology- I sighed.

The bell rang which was indicating we had to get to class now – which is when I stood up and started to walk away but then I heard the familiar call.

"Skye!" Raven was standing now as well with a little smile on her lips, "I wanna walk with you – you're really cool."

I couldn't stop thinking about that, why would someone think I'm cool? After all … I'm not that great of a person… I wasn't even trying to be cool.

In all that time of ogling over some silly compliment I hadn't noticed Claude standing in front of me as I walked – the rest of the crowd parting around him.

"You ready toots?" I heard his voice too late and rammed right into him, adjusting my glasses and looking up to him – he was grinning that smug grin that made his lip ring shine. "I'm going to have you get at least three dresses!" he nodded, placing his chin in the crook of his thumb and index finger. "What else would you look great in…?" Claude grabbed my shoulders and looked me up and down now. "You'd probably look good in everything."

"Don't say that- and don't look me over!" I walked around him, "Raven was right… You really are a pervert."

"H-hey! No I am not! I don't just go around looking at **everyone's** body – Just yours!" My cheeks turned red as I looked back to him and punched him in the arm.

"Pervert!" I can't believe I actually agreed to go shopping with this gothic Dalmatian.

He walked me to his sleek hot rod and opened my door, grinning as if he was too proud of his sweet ride. "So what do you think of her?" He wondered, leaning on the door once I took my seat in the car.

"It's nice."

" _Nice?_ " He placed a hand over his chest and laughed in such a way you might have thought I insulted his fashion choices. "I can assure you she is more than nice."

"I don't base my feelings off of the kind of car someone drives." I grinned, "Let's get this over with – the faster that I get this done then I can finish my summary for Mythology class."

"Ha! You're a cute little nerd- huh?" He jumped into the passenger side and leaned over to me- planting a kiss on my cheek. My hand moved up to it slowly as I rubbed the spot where his lips made contact with my skin. "Admit it – You like the kisses too!"

"Nope." My hand dropped as a smile pushed across my lips. "Just drive bat-boy."

What the hell did I get myself into?!

I was standing in front of a mirror and looking at my reflection- wearing a tight lace black dress with a torn pattern at the bottom and hints of glitter about the fabric. "I will not own this- you can't wear this casually!"

Claude was studying me – walking up to me and whirling me around in a circle with my arm in the air like a ballerina, he stopped me when I was facing him.

"You're right… Looks like this will just have to be for our dates then." He sighed like he was disappointed!

"No! This is not a purchase and I am changing right now – we are leave-!" Claude slithered his arm around my waist and held me so I was looking at myself in the mirror.

"Do you just not want to make a scene? Is that all?" He cooed in my ear, a grin spreading across his lips. "What are you so afraid of, toots?"

"Nothing, let's go." I looked away from my reflection so I could slip back into the fitting room and shove the outfits he picked up back into his arms. "How about you take me home?" I offered with a small smile. "We can go somewhere else another time."

His eyes lit up and he plucked out a few outfits from the cluster – looking back to me with a devilish grin.

"So you mean we're dating?"

I turned red and shook my head, crossing my arms in a large "X". "Nope! No way! We are not dating!" I glared at him now, pointing my finger in his face. "And so help me if I go to school tomorrow and anyone calls me _Claude's girlfriend_ I will come find you… And kill you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He laughed, walking to the cash register to pay for the items, I kept protesting and by the time I knew I wasn't going to win I decided to look off stubbornly – as if pouting would solve my problems.

As I looked off … I spotted the rounded mirror in the upper corner of the store … Claude wasn't standing beside me. At first I debunked it as something like – it was hard to see anything in those mirrors, but as I studied it harder I realized that he really wasn't there.

My gaze looked back to Claude… The drinking of my nose blood made much more sense now – but how could he run around in the sunlight?

"C-Claude…?" I whispered to him as he picked up the bags and started to leave the store, he looked back to me with a satisfied grin. "Claude… I- Uh…" I pointed to the mirror, when he looked back he gulped and then looked at me- giving a nervous grin.

"Oh yeah… S-Surprise!"

Claude was a vampire!


	3. Jagger Maxwell

**Chapter 3.**

 **Jagger Maxwell**

I was sitting in his car holding my head in my hands while I gathered all of the information he was giving me. "So you're a half-vampire? And Alexander is your cousin… The full vampire… The reason you're here is to get some vials to turn yourself and your crew into full vampires?" I summarized for him – lifting my head now to look at him.

Claude was nodding and weighing his head from side to side, "Yep, so now that you know my evil plan … Wanna go on another date?" We were parked in front of my house after an entire car ride of silence due to my _just_ discovering that Claude is a vampire- Or half of one that is.

"No! I don't want to go on another date with you!" I shouted – looking at him like he was insane. "I told you already that I am not dating you!"

His face was so serious before I said the last part, then he cracked a grin. "Oh so you're still trying to stay single? Skye- I'm irresistible!" I slapped a hand over my forehead and shook it.

"I'm going home – and hopefully I'll sleep off the surprise of your… immortality."

"Goodnight, toots." He blew me a kiss once I got out of the car, only for me to put my palm in front of my lips and glower at him.

"Goodnight idiot."

Needless to say I didn't sleep off any of the surprise from that night; instead it nearly kept me awake.

So what was I to do at 1:00 in the morning? Obviously go sulk at the outdoor theater where I usually do.

The evening was warm for the beginning of fall, with the dewy grass under my sneakers as I walked closer to the theater with it's worn down appearance – some of the wood was so old that it had begun to splinter up.

"You've probably seen worse stories than mine…" I smiled, running my hand along the old wooden stage, I now started my way up the stairs till a nail caught my hand, and before I had the time to pull back it cut my palm. I examined the wound – it wasn't anything severe or too big – but there was some blood starting to drip out. "Great… Add infection onto my list of problems." I sighed while continuing the trek up the stairs till I was standing at the front of the stage and looking out to the empty crowd while my hair blew into my face.

My heart started racing when a pair of glowing eyes met with mine – there was someone at the top of the hill by my car!  
I decided it was best to hide from them… No one in Dullsville went out after midnight other than Raven and her boyfriend … And of course now Claude and his crew.

I turned on my heels and headed backstage where dozens of costumes – no longer needed- and backdrops were gathering dust.

This place was perfect for Raven, dozens of cobwebs with a very horror film style about it. Now that I thought about it, maybe a horror film setting wasn't quite what I was looking for while I was here. "Maybe this isn't the place to sit and think anymore … huh?" I smirked, giving a little shake of my head.

"Think about what exactly?"

The voice seemed to echo around me and cause me to feel as if I were trapped in the spot I stood in. My gaze wandered around the dark room till I jumped at the sight of a man that had been standing behind me this whole time!

"Who are you?" I gulped, taking a step back from him; his eyes were two different colors… One was neon green and the other an electric blue, his skin was deathly pale – which could probably only mean one thing, and his hair was pale white but the ends were a deep red as if they were dipped in blood.

"Jagger Maxwell, and you are?" He stalked closer; I could see his eyes scanning my face as if he were a predator and I the prey.

"Skye… Skye Ciel." I bumped into a rack of costumes – making me scream. "Holy shit!" I leaned over with my hand over my heart; Jagger chuckled while stalking closer to me still.

"You're quite Jumpy Skye-Skye Ciel." I looked up to him with an agitated glare, he was mocking me now.

"One Skye is enough, were you the guy standing on the hill … From when I was on stage?" I wondered while straightening up, giving a little frown when I noticed my hand was still bleeding.

"You're hurt…" He cooed and smiled while his mis-matched gaze never lost sight of my palm. "You can get an awful infection from a place like this you know?"

I was about to take a step back but remembered I already embarrassed myself once running into the costume rack. "Yes I know, but you never answered my question, also, what are you doing running around these places after midnight?"

"I could ask you the same question, couldn't I?" He cocked his head to the side while slipping my hand into his own. "I could smell your sadness from that hill." Jagger grinned while lifting my palm to his lips and sucking the blood away that had begun dripping down my fingers.

"You…" I pulled my hand back – of course! I just find out about vampires and all of a sudden there are millions of them! "You're a vampire." I stated, keeping my injured hand against my chest while glaring at him.

Jagger was laughing, grabbing my wrist and wrapping his free arm around my waist to keep me pressed against his chest. "And you're tasty, but let's not state the obvious." He began spinning me around like we were dancing and traced his lips down my neck- causing me to get shivers.

"Don't – S-stop that! I …" My cheeks turned red as I wriggled about in his arms, biting his neck which made him laugh again.

"Did you really think that was going to help you? I'm a vampire … remember?" He pecked his lips on my cheek – probably feeling the unusual warmth he pulled his head back and scanned my features. "My, my -you're quite red aren't you?"

"I-I… I don't appreciate … Being so close." I could feel the panic setting in my chest as he traced his fingers along my neck, giving a delighted sigh.

"Aw, that's too bad…" Jagger licked his lips, moving his head down again. I jerked back, this time grabbing his hair and ramming my head against his- eyes set on him- adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Don't touch me! Never touch me again! Do you understand?!" I shrieked, tears starting to roll down my cheeks while I kept my fists held up. Jagger rubbed his nose now and glared right back at me … I wouldn't be happy either if someone hit me in the face. "Go back to your coffin you- you… Corpse!" Yeah, good one Skye.

"That wasn't very nice… Sweetheart." He rushed me – I swung my fist but he was faster than I was, throwing me out of the doorway and onto the stage where I rolled onto my side. "I wasn't expecting you to be so smart… How did you figure I was a bloodsucker, might I ask?"

"You could always ask me instead." I lifted my head to see Claude there, in the empty audience. "Jagger, I heard a bit about you from Alexander … But I figured you had run back to your charming club?"

"Aw, I couldn't stay away from Raven that long – he should know better than to poke his nose in my business anyway." Jagger shrugged as he stepped on my leg- making me scream.

"Well Skye isn't Raven, so how about you back off?" Claude took a step forward which resulted in pressure being added onto my leg.

"Stop it!" I reached out to grab onto at least another floorboard … I needed something to pull me away.

"You know, she needs to learn better manners- this little fireball hit me in the head." Jagger rubbed his nose again and gave a small huff, then walked around me as I dragged myself forward- grabbing my collar and pulling me to my feet.

"I think the hitting in the head should be an improvement on what goes on inside of it." Claude chuckled, "I'm actually finding it pretty amusing thinking of skye hitting you in the face."

Jagger sneered to Claude, and then lifted my wrist showing off my bleeding palm. "I got to drink from your little mortal, whose laughing now?" Jagger gloated, lifting the cut back up to his mouth and scraping his tongue over the wound. "Mmm…"

Claude was tensing up and I could tell, I felt way too useless with Jagger putting me in this position – like a helpless princess. "Jagger… You don't have a need for Skye… So why don't you go back to Raven?"

"You can't sell her out like that! Claude!" I shouted, jerking around in Jagger's hold, he chuckled and kept an arm firmly around my waist.

"So Raven is her friend? I could always use her to lure Alexander's pet closer." Jagger took in the scent from my hair while rocking our bodies back and fourth, I used that, jerking our bodies onto the ground and then rolling atop him with a big smile on my face.

"Ha! I have you now!" Jagger lifted his arms up and situated himself with his hands resting behind his head.

"Oh please, I want to know what you'll do to me… Now that you have me like this." He flashed his fangs proudly.

"Ew! You're disgusting!" I jumped back and slipped off the edge of the stage, landing on something soft- Claude!

"Oh my – Skye… I talked to you about this." My fanged hero sighed, "You need to stop falling for me." He was laughing now, I … however… looked at him with seriousness.

"No… No… Claude put me down. That was horrible." He chuckled and placed me on my feet, looking up at Jagger who towered over us.

"Cute, but I don't give up easily." The blood-haired boy smirked.

"Well, listen…" I stepped forward, "Why don't we just talk this all-" I swiveled on my heels and bolted to my car. "BYE!" I was running as fast as my little legs would take me against an immortal pursuer.

"You know, you could have told me you were going to run." Claude sighed, seeming as though he were jogging beside me- he threw me over his shoulder and skidded to a stop by my car, I pulled the keys from my pocket and handed them over- allowing him to open the door and set me inside while he jumped on the passenger side. "There now… Nothing to-."

Jagger was in a blur till he stopped in front of my car- that of which I was revving to life at the same moment. "Nope, nope, nope, nope…" I mumbled while throwing the car into reverse and flooring it out of there. "Well… I'm not getting any sleep tonight…" I grinned, glancing at Claude beside me.

"What were you doing out here so late anyways? Night owl~" Claude teased, walking his hands up my arm – only for me to slap it away.

"I couldn't sleep… I just found out you're a vampire and…" I shook my head, "The whole supernatural bit is really bothering me…"

"Well it's like your mythology classes… But real!"

"Uh-huh… And both vampires I've met so far have scraped blood off of me." I rolled my eyes, "I thought you vamps were into virgin blood."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're not a virgin…" He gave a nod, "There is just something about your blood though…" He licked his lips, "It's so tasty… Like cheesy poofs! It's bad for me but so good…"

I gave Claude a disgusted look, "Did you just compare me to junk food?"


	4. Day Destined for Disaster

**Chapter 4.**

 **Day Destined for Disaster**

"Evening beautiful!" Claude sang to me as he seated himself at my lunch table, draping his arm around my shoulders. "How has your day been going? Have you missed me at all?" I pursed my lips and blinked, then shoved his arm from around my shoulders.

"You know the good thing about Jagger is that I don't have to worry about him at certain times of the day, and then there's you." I felt a little smirk tugging at my lips.

"Jagger?" Raven seated herself across from me, it was then I noticed Claude's posse had joined the table with us, there was Tripp if I was correct? He was the nerdy looking kid that always wore tight chain-linked pants and sweaters; there was Rocco who was a buff dude that wore plain T-shirts and baggy jeans with his signature sock hat, and then there was Kat the ever fashionable gothic girl who looked like she should be on a Vogue magazine and always chewing gum. "Is Jagger here?" Raven wondered, it was then I realized I didn't know whether to tell her that the guy I met yesterday-who kept talking about her – was indeed back or just play dumb.

"Jagger Maxwell, yeah- Alexander is doing a pretty good job being a five star knight in black armor- huh?" Claude scoffed, munching on some school fries. I looked at Claude with my jaw hanging opened.

"He was looking for Raven!" I hissed at him.

"Well maybe it's better that I do tell her then, so Alexander will save his breath going to find someone – or rather that he tell Raven what to do while he goes off and runs around with Jagger- fighting and what not." Claude shrugged, "He's a control freak just as much as he is a neat freak."

" _Claude_!" I shouted, punching him in the arm which caused his friends to laugh. "You don't need to be such an ass about it."

"I'm not being an ass about it, he's _my_ cousin!"

"Are you dating your cousin, no, I didn't think so." I rolled my eyes to him and stood from the table just as Matt and Becky had begun walking over. "I'm going to go take a walk … You all… Don't have too much fun." I smirked.

On the way out of the cafeteria I flinched at the sound of the most familiar voice, it was smooth and innocent … Bright and cheery.

Cold blood ran through my veins – cold blood fused with the familiar feeling of fear that had already begun turning my fingers numb.

"She's such a slut." I heard the voice whispering as I tried to keep walking past, "She had sex with her first boyfriend and didn't use a condom- and _of course_ the _obvious_ happened." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I refused to cry, I was stronger than just a few stupid words.

A few stupid rumors, that is.

The group that gathered around the voice were gasping and whispering back all at once, "What? Where do you think she's keeping it then?"

"I don't remember her taking off school because of a kid?"

"Wait … Do you think she got rid of the kid?"

"Like adoption?"

"No I mean like ab-."

I slammed opened the doors to the outside and walked faster, taking in the warm autumn breeze and feeling the swirling memories and emotions all enter my head again, I was doing so good at just acting like that part of my life never happened – and I hated that I could feel ashamed of something like that so easily.

"Shit…" I mumbled while taking a few deep breaths and slowing my walk, I needed to chill out – there was nothing to be so worked up about … Rumors are what high school is all about. "If this is what high school is about…" I whispered and looked back to the doors, Claude was walking outside- so I hurried and went into the next building.

***

It wasn't hard to convince the nurse that I was sick, since I never really went in there as often as the other kids then she assumed all was well and I could go on my merry way- sure you're not supposed to drive home sick from school… But I figured what they don't know won't hurt them.

I drove back home – knowing that I get home before my parents anyway so it would be easy to get away with skipping school.

I lay on my back and looked at the ceiling, my abusive ex … the end result.

"Fuck them…" I grumbled and lifted my body up again, "It was one guy… One guy doesn't ruin your whole damn life." I pursed my lips while grinding my teeth angrily. "One guy _does_ , however, convince you to have sex each time you hang out." I stood up and began walking to my closet, "One guy tells you he loves you and when you tell him to stop … You have to open his car door to get him off of you." I opened the closet doors and got down to my knees, "One guy … Teaches you what kinds of monsters are really in the world." I pulled out a box and opened it – inside were some of the things he got for me… a necklace and some movies. "One guy … One friend …" I shook my head and turned around with the box- heading back to my bed. "One friend that wasn't a friend at all … especially when they get upset- because you were too scared to say anything about any of your problems with one guy."

There was a tapping at my window, jumping, I looked over to see Claude with his body stretched out on a tree branch like a lion. "Yeah- your window was opened that whole time … That was an accident! But can I come inside?"

I turned red and leaned over to the window, looking down to Claude angrily. "You were listening and you didn't even bother to tell me you were here? I was being poetic aloud!"

"I realize that, princess—"

"Don't call me princess." I growled to him, "I am a fucking empress."

Claude blinked at my sudden ferocity and cleared his throat, "Alright then- well … _empress_ … Wouldn't you feel even more foolish if I interrupted?" I stared him down the whole while he sat there with his proud grin.

"Fine, get inside before the neighbors see you."

Claude didn't even have to be told twice, his immortal body swung into my room and before I knew it – his hands were all over my vanity and going straight for my underwear drawer.

"Excuse you! Young man you had better keep my panties away from your perfectly black polished fingers." I snapped – he backed away from the drawer with a stubborn huff and crossed his arms as if he were five again.

"So from what I understand … You got messed up by an ex?" He cocked an eyebrow- then proceeding to get comfortable on my bed. "I mean… You had sex- so what?"

" _So what?_ He …" I trailed off and looked down, "He never gave me a chance to say no." Claude's arms unfolded as he sat at attention now, "There was one time he took me out on a vacation for a weekend and the entire time that we were there… He … And I…" I had to take a seat beside Claude – my legs had begun shaking so badly. "I wasn't able to get … lubricated anymore so we just had sex dry…" He placed his hand on my shoulder as I cried. "It was mostly my fault… I only told him no but one time…"

"Stop that." Claude smiled, pecking his lips on my cheek. "You're not to blame…"

"I let him get me knocked up and then never told him about my surgery." I growled, pushing Claude away. " _Look at me!_ I'm disgusting sitting here with my peaceful little life and this whole lie I have as a front."

"You're not disgusting Skye! You're hurting … I can relate … Maybe not so severely…" He rubbed his thumbs on his hands, and then gave a sigh. "Alexander was always the perfect one… He was a full vampire too… which is why grandma liked him so much. I wanted her to see me too though … I want my parents and my whole family to see me too." Claude looked down, "The only way I feel like I can do that is if … I get those vials." He leaned back and rolled his eyes. "But Alexander isn't giving those up any time soon…"

"We're exactly opposite…" I ignored his last comment and looked Caude in the eyes. "You want the world to see you … I just want to be invisible."

He cocked his head to the side curiously, "Why is it that you don't want to be noticed …?"

"Because… If no one sees me then they can't talk about me… If no one sees me then no one will hit on me and ask me …" I looked down. "Well except you Claude…" A smile formed on my lips – now turning my gaze to the vamp.

"Well, I think you need a confidence booster! Let's see what you have in your closet…" I jumped right out of my spot and grabbed onto his arms – resisting the urge to melt when I felt them tense up.

"Please don't go through my clothes!" I begged, "I want to remain invisible! It's just better this way!"

Claude laughed and unhooked my little hands from around his arms as he casually kept walking to my closet, opening it up and then giving a large gasp. I didn't want to see his face… I didn't want to know his reaction!

"Skye! You're a closet goth!" He chuckled while pulling out my leather mini-skirt with the matching leather corset. "Why don't you wear any of this stuff?" He was now marveling at all of the new things he could manage to get me into.

"I used to dress like Raven … Truth be told we used to talk sometimes – which is why she knows my name – but I stopped…" My eyes trailed to the window in hopes of finding a way out of this conversation. "I stopped when I had an acquaintance of mine get … angry… when I started isolating myself." Claude arched an eyebrow.

"You lose a friend and suddenly you drop the sweet outfits?"

"Because if I'm invisible then no one can keep the rumors going… Skye Ciel will have just disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Yeah, and has that plan been working out for you?" He crossed his arms and looked me down, making me turn red. "Well it _was_ working but as of late… not really."

"Confidence boost, trust me I am metro sexual." He threw an outfit at me and then tackled me onto the bed, "Tomorrow you have to wear this one okay? Please, please, _please_ promise me that you'll wear this if not for just one day?"

I sighed and nodded to him – then grabbing his shirt to keep him hovering over me. "Hey, but don't tell anyone that stuff I told you … Okay?"

Claude made a zipper motion over his lips, "My lips are sealed…" He pecked my forehead and whispered, "Toots…"


End file.
